paraniosfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed forces of Midarim
Midarim's armed forces are the greatest and mightiest in the world. Few would question the dominance of Midarim for fear of the power behind it. These armies are wielded by the reigning monarch of House Miron, Edwin II. Main Armies The principle armies of Midarim are, in decreasing order of power: The King's Army, The Territorial Guard, The First Army, The Second Army, The Third Army. The King's Army Most of the time, The General of this army (Called the Lord General) is the king - but as he ages, or if he is unfit - the position may be taken by a trusted noble. It is made up of 10,000 men, split up into 10 Regiments (1st, 2nd, 3rd etc.). 9 of the 10 1000 men Regiments are each commanded by a Lord Captain. However, the last Regiment is called the King's Regiment - it is commanded directed by the Lord General. The 9 Lord Captains are all directly answerable to the Lord General. To join the King's Army, you must be a man between the ages of 20 and 70. You must be at least 6 foot 1 inch tall. Bargon are not allowed in the King's Army, however King Edmir III appointed a Bargon Chief that he trusted as a Lord Captain. The contract in the King's army lasts 20 years. The King's army can be picked out by those with a red and black cape. The King's regiment have a pure red cape. Soldiers wear completely silver steel armour. The Lord Captains wear silver steel armour, but with a black helmet. The Lord General wears a completely black steel suit of armour. Find out more about the metals HERE. * The King's Regiment, First Regiment and Second Regiment are mounted. Their horses are armoured with lightened silver steel. They have two handed great black steel swords and a black steel tipped spear. +Dagger * The Third, Fourth and Fifth Regiments are archery regiments. They are equipped with various types of bow, and a smaller, one handed black steel sword. +Dagger * The Sixth, Seventh, Eighth and Ninth regiments are foot soldiers. They have two handed great black steel swords. +Dagger This means in total, the King's Army has 3000 mounted soldiers, 3000 archers, and 4000 foot soldiers. The Territorial Guard The Territorial Guard are like the police of Midarim. Though they are sometimes looked down upon by other sections of the armed forces, this army was vital for the stability of the quite fractured kingdom. Often referred to by the common people as 'Territorials' or even 'Terries', they built themselves a reputation of disorderliness. While some Territorials were strict, mean and effective; lots more were often drunk, friends with troublemakers and liked using the black market. The Guard has a less strict structure than the King's Army. The Guard is split up into divisions, each based in a different place. * Farwood (Stonefort) * Bargon (East Valton) * West Upper (Northold) * East Upper (Iron Keep) * West Lower (Thunmar's Rest) * East Lower (Surdin) * Miron There are also two other divisions of the Territorial Guard. The Brodhan Patrol checks the semi-autonomous kingdom of Brodhan is following what King Edwin II wants it to do. The Night Guard are a sinister, underground secret police. People disappear routinely if they go against the crown. This means there are 9 territorial divisions in total. Each division is headed by a Chief. The man in charge of the Territorial guard is called the Home General. Normal foot soldiers of the regional divisions wear a suit of silver steel armour, they have a blue velvet scabbard. Divisional Chiefs have a set of silver steel armour, with a black steel helmet, and a blue velvet cloak. The Home General has a black steel suit of armour, they have a blue velvet cloak. Every soldier carries two, single handed, black steel swords. They also have a dagger. The Brodhan Patrol Division are different. They wear leather armour, with a silver steel helmet. They have a bow, one single handed black steel sword, and a dagger. They are all mounted on non-armoured horses. The Divisional Chief has a notable white horse (which are extremely rare). The Night Guard Division wear chain mail, with a black cloak on top. Their weapons are varied and unknown - there are few witnesses. The 7 regional divisions have roughly 2000 men in their ranks at any one time, but it varies depending on where the division is and what year it is. The Brodhan Patrol has about 500 men in, and no one knows how many the Night Guard has. The contract for the Territorial Army is 5 years. This means in total, The Territorial Guard has 14,500+ men at any one time in it. The First ArmyCategory:Midarim __FORCETOC__